I'm Sorry
by Shady8967
Summary: Bella was tramatised at the age of 16 and took to self harming. Not even Charlie could control her. So what happens when she meets a mysterious guy who seems to know what shes going through? Rated M just in case. All human
1. Prologue

I'm sorry

_Disclaimer: _Seriously, I'm not good enough to write Twilight so obviously I don't own the story or characters. DUH! (:

Prologue 

My name is Bella Swan. I'm not your normal teenager. I hang around by myself. Everyone's just plain scared of me. I'm what you may call an EMO.

I've been kicked out of 3 different schools and been in prison more than once. I've even been admitted to hospital due to suicide attempts. But none of this meant anything anymore. I was stuck in this life and I would just have to live it. You may all be wondering how this started, so let me explain it a little bit.

2yrs ago.

I was sitting on the lunch table with my friends. I looked up and saw the school hottie, Josh, walk up to me. He showed me his 'sexy' smile and winked at me before sitting down. He moved his chair closer to mine and started rubbing his leg up against mine. He bought his head close to my face and I could feel his breath against my skin.

'Do you wanna meet up after school babe?' He muttered into my ear. I had the eyes of everyone on the table on me. I nodded numbly.

***Ok, thinking about it now, I should have seen it coming, but I was such a complete prat, I didn't.***

I got into his car with him. Driving erratically, he locked the doors. I gulped looking at him.

'Wha... What are you doing?' I muttered. He smiled slyly.

'I was dared to see how far I could go with you. I have a lot riding on this, so you had better be good and no one will get hurt.' He muttered evilly, pulling onto a dirt track, well away from the main road.

He leaned over and started kissing me. His hands grabbed my breasts and I could feel him straddling me. I pushed him away.

'Get away from me you _perve_!' He shook his head at me before replying.

'Don't tell me you don't like this, I know you do.' He said again before kissing me again and running his hands up my legs to the base of my skirt. (Why the HELL did I have to wear a skirt?!!) I felt him go hard against me as he pushed my legs apart and moving closer to me.

Whilst he unbuckled his trousers, I knew I had to act fast. I reached out for anything sharp I could find. Grabbing the nearest thing I could, I plunged it deep into his back. He immediately went limp on top of me, and I managed to push him off. Fumbling for the lock, I wretched the door open before running to the main road.

***And of course people made up the story. I arranged to meet up with him and planned to kill him. Yes, that's right. I killed him. I couldn't help it that the object I had grabbed was a knife. Anyway, carrying on with what happened next.***

It had started raining as I stumbled home. Cold rain mixed with my hot tears. Reaching my front door, I pulled it open, and shut it quickly before collapsing against it. My brother came out.

'Geez Bells! I was about to send out a search party...' he trailed off as soon as he saw me. I was covered in blood and going hysterical.

'GET IT OFF OF ME!! PLEASE! JUST GET IT OFF!' I screamed, scratching at my skin, trying to get the blood off of me. I looked up at Emmett who just looked confused.

'I didn't, I didn't mean too. His hands were _everywhere_,' I spat, before breaking down in endless sobs.

***God knows what poor Emmett did. Somehow he managed to get me showered. Thankfully, the police believed me, but nobody else did. Even my friends left me. In the end, I went completely off the rails, not even my brother knew what to do.***

Sitting down in the bath that was full of boiling hot water, I got the pair of scissors, and like I did every evening, I let them sink in the water, waiting for them to get hot. Trailing my hand up and down my left arm, I looked at the scars that covered it. Most of them were fading as Emmett had hidden my scissors, but now that I found them, I could begin again like I had done in the past.

Picking the scissors up from the bottom of the bath, I opened and applying as much pressure as I could, I bought the razor down my skin. Hissing in pain, I watched in satisfaction as the water turned from a clear colour to a blood red. Doing it again, I suddenly realised how deep I had actually cut.

_Shit. If Emmett finds out he's gonna fucking kill me. _I thought as I dragged myself out of the bath. Blood dripped onto the floor before I found a towel to stop the blood from leaving my body.

***After this, it suddenly got a lot worse. Josh's sister came to see me after school. I couldn't cope anymore, after all the death threats it just got so bad.***

'Come here bitch while I'm talking to you. You're a murderer do you know that? It should have been you that died that night, not him. I'm going to hunt you and your family down, and murder you all one by one.' Josh's sister yelled at me as I walked away from her. I turned round and smirked at her.

'You know what? That was the best night of my life. The day that bastard left, never to come back again.'

After that statement, she came at me. Grabbing my hair, she smashed my head into her car wind, smashing it and causing me great pain.

'Take that back,' she whispered into my ear. I started laughing as she once again smashed my head into the car. 'I said, TAKE IT BACK!' I stopped laughing as I twisted out of her grip. She advanced towards me before she realised what was in my hand.

It was my pen knife I kept in my pocket for moments like this. Pulling it towards myself I laughed harshly before speaking to her.

'You think that I fear death? You think you would see me beg for mercy before you actually killed me? I would have welcomed all the pain you gave to me. But I would much rather kill myself knowing that you would never get the pleasure to do it for me.' And with that I pulled the knife against my skin the hardest I had ever done before.

A couple of moments later, my whole body went limp and the knife fell to the floor. I crashed to my knees, gasping for air. As I laid down, waiting for death, I heard one voice. One voice that still haunts me, even now.

'Bella? Oh my _God_! BELLA! Stay with me now! What have you done to yourself?'

***So after that I was admitted to a lunatic's home. According to Emmett they would keep me 'safe'. Little did he know it took 3 of them to keep me pinned down to sedate me.***

Pulling my little box out from under the bed, I opened it to see the blade, shining at me, taunting me almost. Smiling to myself, I raised it to my skin and started pulling it across, sighing in satisfaction and I felt the skin rip. How easy this was.

'Bella! STOP!' Damn it. One of the nurses came in. Pushing a small button, more people came in, including 3 huge men. Hell! They could give Emmett a run for his money.

'Give me the knife. We don't want anyone else to get hurt.' One of the men said advancing towards me.

'Say please.' I muttered.

All 5 men lunged towards me. Using my knife as a weapon, I lashed out hitting as many people as possible. It didn't last long though. I was tackled to the ground while a delightful nurse sedated me. I thrashed around, kicking and biting anyone I could reach.

5 minutes later, I went limp again as the sedative took effect.

'There now, there's a good girl. Good to sleep and the better you are, the sooner you'll get out of here.' The nurse said loudly, as if I was 6, not 16.

Smiling to myself, using all the energy I had left, I spat into her face before the darkness took control of me once again.

***6 Months later, I was let out. Everyone knew who I was. I was the nutter who would attack anyone if they so much as looked at me. Renée, my mother, couldn't control me anymore, so I was sent to live with my dad, Chief Swan. What fun. Let's go live with a policeman with my record. He was not impressed when I started being bought into his police station.***

Six policemen surrounded me with their guns pointed and loaded. I stood in the middle of their little circle, hands in the air, holding my knife as I did so.

'Drop the knife. Or we will be forced to take action.' One man yelled out.

'What action will that be officer?' I asked innocently, as I got tackled to the ground. I screamed as my knife was taken away from me and I felt the hand cuffs go round my wrists. Thrashing around, it took 3 guys just to hold me whilst I was standing.

Being bought into the station, the first person I met was Charlie.

'Hi _Dad_.' I spat at him. He looked at me with a look in his eyes that showed me he wanted to kill me.

'Take her to the cell and leave her there. She can stay there for the week.' He said to the officers holding me.

My eyes grew wide in shock at what he said. I panicked, throwing myself down onto the floor as I was dragged into the cell.

'Dad? DAD! DON'T!! PLEASE DON'T!! I'M STILL YOUR DAUGHTER!! FORGIVE ME! I didn't mean it. I never mean any of it.' I Screamed as the door was slammed in my face.

'Please?' I whispered as the tears started up again.

***So that's pretty much my life. Many of you out there will probably think she's making up. That I'm a little attention seeker. But the truth of it is. I scare myself. I do all those things because I'm scared.**

**What I didn't realise though, was how much my life was going to change dramatically. I would hate it, but when it became better, it would be too late, and all I knew would be taken away from me.***

_Duh duh DUH! Hope you like it guys! It's gonna be wayyy better than my other fanfic I can just tell! :D Sorry that this chapter is really cheesy, It will get better and it will calm down abit. _

_Well, you know the drill review. Was it good or bad? Ideas on how to make it better. ANYTHING! (:_

_Your darling writer_

_Shady8967 _

_x_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

After getting out of prison, much to Charlie's displeasure, I made my way home. After being dragged into the back of a police car on the way here, I had no ride home as I didn't have my bike, and I wasn't going to be asking Charlie for ride.

Walking the couple of miles to our house, was actually quiet relaxing. Putting the key into the door, I twisted it and opened it. Walking over to the phone I saw it flashing. Sinking into the chair, I pressed the play button.

_You have 3 new messages_.

Groaning I listened to them.

_1__st__ message._

_Hey Charlie! It's Billy Black! Just wondering if you were free tomorrow to catch the game? It's cool if you're caught up with paper work, or busy, seeing that Bella's in prison. I really feel for you. If it was Jake... Well, hopefully we can chat later? Ok bye!_

Grumbling to myself, I forced myself to remember the Black's. I remembered Jake. Stupid git. He can rot in hell.

_2__nd__ new message._

_Hello Charlie. It's Renee. I see you haven't updated your answering tone. I highly doubt you're still in the Caribbean, but if you are, you are one lucky sod! Nah, I was just wondering how Bella was. Is she back in prison yet? Tell her I love her and if she's not careful, there will be hell. Bye._

Why did people have to bring me up in every message? It was really annoying!!

_3__rd__ and final message._

_Errm, I'm hoping this is Chief Swan's residence? My name is Carlisle Cullen, and I was told by social services, to tell you that my son, Edward, has a record. Err; I don't really know what to say. If you need to get hold of me, phone the hospital. Right then, err thanks?_

Well, well, well. This 'Edward' sounded the character. Another person to get under Charlie's skin. I laughed a harsh laugh. It was unusual for someone who wanted 'Chief Swan' to call at the house, but it was no skin off my back.

I risked a glance at the clock. It said that it was 6. Charlie would be home any minute and expecting dinner. Well he wasn't going to get any. I quickly made myself a sandwich and ran up the stairs as the front door opened.

I heard Charlie hang up his jacket and belt, along with his gun. He entered the kitchen. _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._ I silently counted to myself.

'Thanks Bells!' I heard Charlie yell up the stairs, his voice full of sarcasm. Took the same amount of time to work out there was no food for him, and he said the exact same thing about it too.

After eating my dinner, I sat down and did my school homework. Even though I was bad at times, I always made sure I handed my work in on time. I didn't want to give Charlie a heart attack that soon.

Stealing another glance at the clock, I realised it was coming up to 12. I hadn't heard Charlie come up the stairs to bed. Worried, I headed back downstairs to make sure he hadn't electrocuted himself on the microwave cooking his dinner.

Looking in the living room, I saw Charlie asleep on the couch. I made my way silently to him and started pulling a blanket over him, before I noticed something in his hands. Removing it, I took a closer look.

It was a picture of me and him when I was about 6. I was carefree and had a goofy smile on my face. Charlie looked over the moon as his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. Putting the picture down, I carried pulling the blankets over Charlie.

Once I was sure he was ok, I looked at the photo again. Looking more closely, I saw that Charlie didn't have the permanent frown like he did now. I wonder if I did that to him. Silently, a tear rolled down my cheek and fell onto the picture of us. Putting it back on the mantel piece above the fire, I made my way back upstairs, and fell asleep to a nightmare filled night.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

I woke up to the sun flickering lazily into my bedroom. Sighing, I rolled onto my side and glanced at my clock. 8.15. School started in 10 minutes!

Leaping out of bed, I grabbed the clothes that I wore and shoved them on. I raced to the bathroom and quickly pulled a brush through my hair and ran my tooth brush over my teeth before grabbing my bag and running out of the house, not getting any breakfast and forgetting to pick up my purse and getting lunch.

Leaping onto my Kawaski Ninja ZX-6R Motorbike, I pulled my crash helmet on and quickly shoved my leather jacket over my shirt, kicking the bike into life at the same time, I roared out of the drive and made my way to Forks High School, the worst school on the planet if you ask me!

Pulling into the school car park with minutes to spare, I parked my bike. Next to it was a Black Harley. Now, either Jacob had aged by 2 years, or there was a new kid in school.

Swinging my leg over my bike, I pulled my helmet off my head and shook my hair out, as it tumbled down my back. I may not be the best kid in school, but I'm sure I felt a few of the guys hearts stop as they saw me.

Shoving my stuff in my locker, I made my way to Spanish. The next few hours would be tortured, especially as I would be sitting next to stupid Mike Newton.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Time flew by, and before I knew it, it was lunch. My stomach was protesting that it wasn't getting anything, but I had no money to by lunch. I made my way over to the empty table that I usually sit at. I placed my head on the table and gently started banging it.

'I'm sure that's a great way to stop feeling hungry, but wouldn't it make more sense just to eat instead?' I bought my head up quickly and came face to face with two piercing green eyes. 'Mind if I join you?' The eyes asked, and before I could reply, the person who owned them sat down right next to me and started eating. 'I'm Edward by the way. Aren't you going to get anything?' He asked, and I broke from his gaze and looked at him properly for the first time.

He had messy, bronze coloured hair and was tall, 6ft and higher. **(A/N I forgot how tall he actually is!! :( I'm really annoyed about that. If you know, can you tell me please?) **And the most annoying thing was, he was smirking at me.

'What are you doing at _my _table?' I asked harshly, putting emphasis on the _my._

'Didn't think people owned tables.' He stated to me, as if it were obvious.

'Well I happen to own this one.' I muttered glancing behind me. Everyone's eyes were on us. Edward suddenly seemed to see this too. I narrowed my eyes at him, willing him to leave me and my hungry in peace. He smirked once again, and started eating. Obviously, he wasn't leaving.

Next thing I knew, 4 more people sat down and joined us, chatting loudly. I groaned inwardly. This was beyond a joke.

'Sorry to break up this little gathering, but this is _my _table, and no-one but _me_ sits at _my _table, so if you would all just leave that would be great.' I said harshly.

A guy, who looked as if he worked out a lot, looked at me before laughing loudly. I cringed.

'Here, you need to eat. You remind me of myself. Moody when hungry.' He said, tossing me and apple. Out of reflex, I reached up, and caught the apple. In the process, my sleeve to my shirt slipped down and my scars showed themselves. Everyone stopped talking and just stared.

I slowly bought my hand down, before a pixie like person spoke up. 'Oh my God, what _happened_?' There were tears in her eyes. Oh God, not a bloody softy.

'Back off! I don't think it has anything to do with you, does it _Alice_? Yep, that's right, I know who you all are.' I said. It was my turn to smirk and go round the table and point out who everyone was.

'Your Jasper, the pixie next to you is Alice, the stuck up bitch is Rosalie, and the ape next to her is Emmett. And you,' I said, turning to Edward, 'are Edward, and I know all about you. I've read your record.' I watched in satisfaction as the blood drained from his face. I hadn't read his record, but he didn't know that.

'Don't you dare speak to my family like that, you don't know any of them, and how the _fuck _did you get my bloody record.' Edward spat at me, fury raging in his eyes. I shrank back, and fear broke through my mask. I quickly hid it again, and composed myself.

'My father is Chief Swan, and I'll talk to your family any god damn way I want to. Let me tell you all one thing.' I said darkly leaning in. The stupid pixie leaned in too, fear shining in her eyes. 'You had better be afraid, everyone else here is. I'm not the greatest person to be around. I've done things too; things that would make you squirm in your seats.

I walked off laughing, seeing the fear plastered all over their faces, on all but one. Edward Cullen's. He didn't seem afraid at all. Well I would soon change that. They still had their initiation to go through, him and his family.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

Getting home, I pulled my hair up into a rough not at the bottom of my neck. Dressing in black, I waited till Charlie was asleep, and until it was pitch black before I made my way to his shed.

Grabbing the petrol, a newspaper and a set of matches, I made my way to the Cullen's house. I made sure I had my knife though, before I went anywhere. I was surprised actually, that Charlie hadn't taken it away from me. He would have had the authority, and to be honest, I wouldn't have fought him if he did.

Making my way down to the Cullen's house I stopped outside their front door. Soaking the paper in petrol, I set it alight before posting it through their door. I had been in that house before, and knew there were no carpets, so the fire wouldn't spread... far. Knocking on the door loudly, I waited till I heard the raised voices of the family waking up. Making a run for it, I felt a pair of cool arms tackle me to the ground.

'Dad! I caught them! Phone the police!!' I heard Edward call. Frantically, I tried to get free, but the hands held me down.

'Let go of me Cullen!' I shouted, as I saw Carlisle running down the path, baseball bat in one hand and torch in the other. Closely following behind him, came the rest of the family.

I thrashed around more, and Edward held me down harder.

'Shit Edward! I can't breathe! Loosen up a bit, please?' I begged, air becoming a lot harder to suck in.

'Why should I?' He said above me, as Carlisle shined the torch into my face.

'Oh my GOD! Bella? What are you doing here?' Alice cried, oblivious to the fact that it was me trying to burn their house down.

'What do you think Alice? OW! EDWARD!' I growled, as he pressed my head into the gravel.

The sight of red and blue lights came into view. I groaned. Charlie was not going to be impressed.

'Edward, let her go.' Carlisle said, looking down at me in sympathy.

'Why?' He whined. He obviously wanted to get praised by the cops for catching me. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him. Sighing, Edward loosened his grip on me, and I got free, running to the forest.

'FREEZE! POLICE!' I heard Charlie yell. I kept running. Someone tackled me again, and this time, they weren't quite as gentle as Edward.

'Aww Bells, not again.' I heard the policeman groan from above me. Taking my chances, I spat in his face and struggled free.

Leaping up, I pulled the knife from my leg and held it up. I had six guns pointed at me, but that didn't phase me.

'ISABELLA SWAN! DROP THE KNIFE OR I WILL BE FORCED TO TAKE ACTION!' I heard Charlie yell. Oh, Charlie was pissed. He was using my full name now. I still held onto my knife.

'Go on then _dad_.' I said, using the word to patronise him. 'Do your worst.' I heard rather than felt the bullet enter my leg. But once I did, my GOD did it hurt.

My blood curdling screamed seemed to tear apart the night, and my leg crumpled under the weight of me. Tears were falling down my face as I once again thrashed on the floor, but this time in pain.

'You _BASTARD_!' I screamed into the night. I heard another voice crying out, and I recognised it as Edwards. He seemed to be in distress. I heard footsteps walking briskly towards me and I saw Carlisle's face as he leaned over me.

'Sir, keep back, she's still armed!' Charlie shouted, but with less enthusiasm.

'Oh for pity's sake! She's HURT! I doubt she's going to try and kill me!' To prove his point, he pulled the knife from my hand. 'See? Bella? BELLA! Look at me! I'm a doctor. I need to look at you leg, but it's going to hurt like hell. The bullet seems to have gone through the muscle, but I need to be sure.' He soothed. He turned to someone in the distance. 'Edward, come hold her down.'

Edward ran over, before taking my hand and holding me down. Carlisle looked at me before turning to Edward. 'I'm going to need to use your belt ok?' He asked before taking it off Edward. Carlisle turned to me once more. 'I want to bite on this for me ok?' He said gently, placing the belt in my mouth. I hadn't noticed Charlie hovering worriedly around me.

Carlisle moved to my leg and I felt his cool hands prodding it. I screamed, biting down on the belt and crushing Edward's hand. He looked pained, but I don't think it was from the hand. Tears flowed freely down my face but I made no move to move from Edward's unmovable grasp. Finally Carlisle was done. He turned to Charlie.

'Call an ambulance, she's going to need surgery on that probably. I'll go with her, as well as Edward.' Carlisle turned to me again, for the hundredth time that night.

'How do you feel Bella?' He asked.

'Tired.' I replied.

'It's ok, you can sleep now.'

'Carlisle? I'm, I'm really sorry.'

'It's all right, I forgive you, now sleep, you'll feel better if you do.'

I nodded drowsily, as my eyelids slowly close. The last thing I felt, were Edward's arms around me, holding me protectively as he yelled to someone angrily.

I let myself drift off into nothingness, before the nightmares took over again.

_My longest chapter ever! Twas a bit mushy I know, but hey! If you don't like it, don't read it ;) All of Bella's stuff to do with the bike is on my profile if you wanna chec it out :) You guys know what to do. Hate it? Love it? Review and let me know your reading it :P _

_Shady8967_

_x_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephine Meyer? Nope, I didn't think so.

Before you start, who watched Britain's got Talent? BLOODY HELL!! Hollie Steel is AMAZING!! Just 2 let u know :) back 2 the story :)

Chapter 2

BPOV

Blue lights. Loud sirens. People poking me asking me questions I didn't understand. Where was I? I felt so alone and confused. I tried speaking but no sound came from my mouth. My leg felt as if it were on fire, burning from the inside out. I heard a steady beeping sound coming from next to me. I groaned inwardly. I knew where I was.

I was in hospital.

'Bella? Can you hear me? It's Carlisle. I need you to open your eyes for me.'

I heard his voice, but couldn't do what he asked. It was so much easier to be here, in complete darkness. I was safe here. No questions would be asked, no questions would have to be answered.

Somebody pulled back an eyelid and shined a torch into my eye. It hurt quite a lot, but I still refused to move. If I moved, I would lose all self control. I hated people touching me by an accident and now it was being done purposely, I didn't want to end up hurting anyone, or me to get hurt anymore than I already was.

I couldn't stay still for long, it was hurting too much. I groaned, struggling against the thick fog that stopped me from seeing.

Finally wrenching open my eyes, I saw _everything_. I saw the blood pooling from my leg as doctors desperately tried to stop the bleeding. Charlie stood next to me showing no emotion on his face.

'Dad...' I said, not really knowing what I was saying.

'I'm not your father, and you're not my daughter. I'm here because you are to be arrested the moment you leave this hospital. I'm here because you could kill someone. I'm here because _I'm the only_ _one who can bear to look at you still_.' He spat at me. Ouch, guess I saw that coming. Charlie had finally disowned me. I silently closed my eyes, and a tear I had been trying to stop slowly fell down my face.

What was it with me and crying? I hardly ever cried but now I seemed to be doing it a lot more. I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital and go home... wherever that was now. I had nowhere to go. I couldn't go live with Renée even though she wanted me too. To be honest, she was the one who sent me to live with Charlie, to technically, all this mess was _her_ doing. However I couldn't cause anymore pain that I had already had to her and Charlie.

Oh my God. I'm turning soft. Since when did I care what happened to people other than myself.

Thinking about it, it happened after I meant a certain 'Edward Cullen'. My life was going to get a whole lot worse and I knew it.

The bright lights were starting to merge together into one big lump, as I slipped back into my own happy land, where no questions would be asked, no questions would be answered, and where I was loved...

Charlie POV 

This wasn't my daughter. She was a monster. And yet as I looked down at her, she looked young and lost as they worked on her leg. I had done that. And once she slipped back into her unconscious state, they told me she may have to lose the leg.

I didn't want this for her, not really. She was a bright girl with her whole life ahead of her if she would just buck up her ideas. Who was I kidding? She would never change; she would always be Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter, the trouble maker.

I know I could help her, but I had just disowned her. I knew that she had heard me, because I saw a tear fall down her face. She had nowhere to go, but she couldn't live at home anymore, no matter how much I wanted her to.

My dear, sweet daughter, I'm so very sorry...

BPOV

I woke up again, this time alone. The beeping had stopped, and it was eerily quiet. Where was everyone? Where was Charlie? Then I remembered, he didn't love me anymore and wanted me to leave.

Looking around, I could see some crutches propped up against the wall. Swinging my legs out of bed, I looked at the damage done. Didn't seem too bad, although there was a zig-zag shape going down the back of my leg.

Ignoring the pain my leg sent out, I grabbed the crutches and hopped out of the room. I walked down the corridor. As I rounded a corner, I saw Carlisle and Edward. Quickly hiding myself, I hid and tried to listen to the conversation.

'Why would he do that? I mean, I know she may have problems but to kick her out of her home, her _family_ when she needs it the most? That's sick!' Edward fumed.

'I know, but there's nothing we can do. Social has been alerted and she'll probably be put into a foster home before finally settling down with one solid family.' Carlisle muttered to Edward, trying to calm him down, if anything, it made him worse.

'FOSTER HOME?' Edward yelled. 'Are you KIDDING me? You know what it's like, hell, _I _know what it's like, and look where that got me! I mean, you're an immense family and all, but I wouldn't have been so bad if I had been bought up with just one family...' he trailed off as Carlisle interrupted.

'Where are you going with this?'

'Well, I thought, that I know what she's going through so...'

'Edward, we can't have her live with us. We've only just moved here. I don't even know if we're going to stay here or not...'

Carlisle didn't get any further, because in my effort to get closer to them, I didn't realise the floor was wet and my feet went from under me and I crashed to the ground. I hissed in pain as Carlisle rounded the corner, followed by Edward.

'Bella!' He exclaimed. 'What are you doing out of bed?'

'Bored... Hungry... Thirsty... Oww... Pain!' I whimpered. Edward seemed to sympathise with me using his big green eyes.

'Bella, I know what you're feeling, but all you had to do was buzz and one of us would have come to help.' He explained. I blushed in embarrassment. Wait... did I just... BLUSH? Oh god, what was happening to me, seriously? Perhaps I should get Carlisle to have another look at me.

I struggeled for a smart reply, but all that came out of my mouth was 'ow'. Carlisle started sniggering but after the death glare I sent him, he stopped. Sighing, he reached down to pick me up, but I shrank away from him. He was shocked by the action and turned to Edward for answers.

What Edward did next shocked me. He looked deep into my eyes.

'Now Bella, I know what its like. I've been here more times than you care to guess. It might all be a bit scary, but you're going to be fine, ok?' He said very slowly and deliberately to me. I raised an eyebrow at him before he sighed and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

'Just go with it. Please Bella? Carlisle's having a hard enough time as it is; don't make it any harder for him.'

I looked at Edward and nodded. He gently picked me up off of the floor before cradling me to his body and carrying me to my bed.

Carlisle followed shortly after, carrying a large looking needle with an odd looking substance in it.

He advanced and injected it into my drip. He looked at me.

'It's ok, it's a sedative. I want you to be asleep when I take another look at you leg, I think you may have pulled some of the stitches out as you fell.' He said reassuringly. Pah! Reassuringly my foot, or leg more like. I struggled to keep my eyes open as the drug took effect.

Carlisle left the room and Edward was left. Before I was completely unconscious, I heard him say 'sleep my Bella, sleep.' But I couldn't be sure. After that, I feel asleep and stayed like that for a while...

_Sorry it's so short, It's 1.24 in the morning and I'm hungry and tired and have really bad ear ache :L I guess this was a kind of filler really. Hope its ok. Love it? Hate it? Curious about something? Review ;)_

_I love knowing what your thinking as your reading it, and to be honest, it helps me make it better :O yep better :)_

_Shady8967_

_x_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. How many times, the only thing I own is my laptop :D

Chatper 3

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed, alone, like I had been for the past week. My stitches had been taken out of my leg, but I wasn't allowed to leave... yet. Today was the day my fate would be decided. A social worker was coming to take me to a foster home, to see whether I would like it there. Fat chance of that happening.

Carlisle walked into my room, followed by a strict looking woman. She glared at me before turning to Carlisle.

'Is this the child you were talking about?' She stated, scribbling furiously onto a clipboard.

'Yes it is.' Carlisle replied. The woman turned to me again.

'You'd better follow me. I hate having to find homes for children like you, but I think I may have found one.' She said smiling. This was all a cover, I knew that much.

I stood up and grabbed my backpack from the floor. She looked closely at me before sighing and walking out of the room. I started to follow her, but Carlisle grabbed my hand and placed something in it.

Reaching the car, we got in. Whilst she was driving, I opened the piece of paper I had been given and started to read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please don't throw this away once you know who's writing it, although I think you have a pretty good guess who it is already .I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for screwing up your life. If I had never sat on your table, none of this would have happened, and you wouldn't have had to leave._

_I know what you're going through, ok? And, if you ever need to chat, well, I would say call, but I know neither of us have phones because of... well, I won't go into it, but I'll give you my MSN address instead. If you don't add me that's fine, but I'll always be waiting._

_Goodbye__Bella._

_Edward_

I carried on reading his MSN address before the letter finished completely, and I realised I wasn't alone in this world anymore.

We pulled up in front of a house, and it didn't look too inviting. I was escorted to the door by the social worker, before she left me too it.

I knocked on the door, and waited whilst somebody fumbled with the catch. The door opened a crack.

'Yes? What do you want?' The man snapped at me.

'Errm, my name is Bella Swan? You've been expecting me?' I mumbled. The man looked at me before tutting and opened the door fully.

'Make yourself at home sugar, 'cos your never going to leave.' And with that he slammed the door and walked off.

1 week later

EPOV

I still hadn't heard from Bella, and I was worried. I remember the first time I had seen her, and I knew the look well. She didn't know her place in the world, and then when I saw the cuts, I knew exactly what she was going through. I didn't mean to mess up her world.

And the night she got shot. I was only holding her down to keep her from getting hurt. I didn't understand why Carlisle told me to let go, but I did. And then her stupid, _stupid _father shot her in the leg. I still can't get her scream out of my mind.

And here I am, sitting in front of the computer waiting for it to load, expecting Bella to have added me.

Slowly the computer turned on and showed me the homepage. I impatiently loaded MSN, and to my surprise, I had one new add. I accepted quickly and found that it was Bella. I didn't have chance to start a conversation, because she had already done it.

**(This is their convo ok? Sorry if it doesn't make sense)**

_-bella- says:  
_Sorry I haven't added you for aaaaages. I didn't even know my foster had a computer :(

_Eddie Boy says:  
_No probs. I'm just glad you did. Everyones been reali worried about u, especially Alice.

_-bella- says:  
_She'll cope. And I'm fine, just a bit lost at the mo.

_Eddie Boy says:  
_Lost? Brb just gonna change my screen name, Emmetts been on here ;)

_-bella- says:  
_I don't know :S I just feel as if theres no place for me in this world. I'm stuck at home all the time, I'm not allowed out. The only time I am is for school or when I have to do the shopping. I hate this foster parent, he's making me get left behind in my schoolwork and my grades are suffering...

_~Edward~ says:  
_I know what it's like falling behind. That happened to me loads of times too. If its that bad, why don't you just phone up the social worker and ask to move? I did that lds of times b4 I moved in with Carlisle.

_-bella- says:  
_I would, but he keeps hurting me, and I can stick up for myself, but if I do, then he looks me in my room with no food or water. I just don't know what to do anymore, I'm so scared.

_~Edward~ says:  
_It'll work out fine, you'll see. I'll talk to Carlisle about it. I'm really sorry Bells but I got to go. Just hang in there for me, ok?  
Byee

_-bella- says:  
_I'll try.  
Bye  
Ly  
X

And with that she signed out. I didn't quite know what had happened, but all I knew was Bella was in danger, but just how much danger, I wasn't quite sure.

_Sorry, guys, another mushy chapter :L I think all my chapters are mushy tbh. _

_Remember to review :)_

_Shady8967_

_x_


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight – but sadly I don't. However, I do own the song lyrics :D

Chapter 4

BPOV

I was shut in this stupid closet again. I hadn't been able to talk to Edward again, because I was caught the last time, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. But here I was, in the dark, cold, damp room and I was alone. I hadn't been able to tell anyone what happened, but I wish I could. This had got to be the longest time I was shut in, and I hadn't done anything wrong.

Crouching down, I gently started rocking on the balls of my feet. Tears started cascading down my face, as I realised I was alone, and no-one was coming to help me. I started singing a song quietly to myself that I had written whilst being shut in here.

_I still wake up in the morning_

_And i know you would be upset_

_If only you could see me now_

_But even if you did look at me_

_I would never show you my own frown_

_Because I would always be smiling_

_Knowing you were there right beside me_

'_Cos i miss you_

_I miss you_

_And my heart is always breaking _

_But i'll never, ever show it_

_Just in case I see you soon_

_My only, My only_

_Darling angel_

_this doesn't feel like the end_

_And you didn't even get too say goodbye..._

Before I could get any further, there was a loud bang and people were yelling my name. I tried yelling, but my voice didn't seem to work anymore.

'Bella? BELLA? Where are you, we're here too help!'

I started banging on the door. I didn't make much noise because I was so weak, but it was enough that somebody had heard.

'She's here!! Over here!'

All of a sudden, my little closet was opened, and bright light shone all around me. Squinting, I raised my arm up to shield myself, and I came face to face with Carlisle. I struggled to stand up, but my body was so weak that I collapsed into Carlisle's arms. He scooped me up, and took my out of that dark house.

'You're going to be ok Bella. We found you, you're safe now.' He soothed. I was placed into the back of a car, before all the energy left me, and I feel into a deep, deep sleep.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o

_Sorry its soo short, and that I haven't update in aages, but i've got some GCSE's coming up. Ie modules and im taking my RE GCSE a year early and im swotting like mad!! I hope this is ok. I feel guilty. More chapters will be posted in the hols. I plan to put one on a day, but knowing me, you'll be lucky to get one ;) Remember, reviews keep me happy, and make me update faster (they actually do!! :O)_

_Peace out dudes xx_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing, other than my sausage that I'm eating :D

I just want to say a massive thank you to TillITryIllNeverKnow (: Your review made me really REALLY happy (: So for that reason – this chapter is dedicated to you :D:D:D

Also, another massive thank you to all the people who have reviewed and/or have added my story to their faves or alerts. I love you all so much :D Now... _enjoy_

Chapter 5

EPOV

I sat at my desk frustrated. My last lesson of the day was maths, but I couldn't concentrate. Who wanted to work out the loci of a dot when Bella was being rescued by Carlisle?

I started getting restless, tapping my pen on the desk, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes. The lesson seemed to be going so slowly.

The bell finally rung, signalling the end of school. I stood up and grabbed all my stuff, and I was out of the room before the bell had stopped ringing.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I dialled Carlisle's number. After the 3rd ring, he answered.

'Hello?'

'It's me.' I stated, getting into the Volvo. 'I'm coming home.'

'No, don't. We've already been through this. You're meant to go out after school with your friends, and then go out to dinner with our family. I want no-body in this house! Do you understand?' He asked wearily. Putting in the car into reverse, I pulled out of the parking space and started driving home, before answering.

'I'm sorry, but I can't stay away, and you know it.'

'Damn it Edward. Why can't you just do as I say?'

'Because I know what she's going through, more than you do.' I whispered, stopping the car at a red light. Carlisle was silent for a while before he replied.

'I guess you're right. Are you on your way here?' He asked defeated.

'I'm just pulling up into the drive way as we speak.'

'Wait... please tell me you are not driving and on the phone at the same time?'

I smiled sheepishly to myself.

'See ya in a sec Carlisle.' I said before hanging up. I was in deep trouble when I got home. Talking on the phone and driving was one of the forbidden rules in our house.

Pulling up into the drive, Carlisle threw open the door.

'She's awake, but she's very confused. I really don't know if I should let you see her. She's not in a good shape.' He spoke quietly as I walked up the steps to get into our house. I shook my head.

'Look, I've seen worse, remember that, ok?' I said, and with that I pushed my way into the house and started climbing the stairs to the room Bella was lying in.

I knocked quietly on the door. 'Come in' I heard a weak voice rasp out. Gently pushing the door open, I took in a sharp breath at the sight that lay before me.

Bella had lost the glow that her skin had, and she had lost so much weight, but the worse thing of all was the cuts. Deep cuts lined her skin like snakes. I pushed the door shut before walking to the bed.

'What do you want Cullen?' She demanded. I shrugged and sat down next to her.

'Just wanted to know how you are.'

'Well as you can see, I've been better.' She paused. 'You can go now.' She said, darkly. I started to stand up again, before sitting down.

'No.' I said stubbornly. Bella just stared at me.

'Yes!'

'No.'

'YES!!'

'Nope, I ain't leaving.'

'Oh for fucks sake Cullen.' She muttered before shutting up, defeated. She looked up at me, and I gazed into her brown eyes, lost for a moment, before being bought back into reality.

'No, seriously, what do you want?' She asked.

'Just... well, I wanted to say... you're not alone in this world ok? I know what it's like.' I said quickly. 'But you already know about my life, considering you read my report.' I growled quietly.

'I didn't really... What happened to you that made your life so bad?' She asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

'I don't think I should tell you... yet.'

'Aww come on!! I'm gonna be living with you now, so I need to know.' I stared at her in shock. She was going to be living with us? Bella must have known what I was thinking, because she nodded her head.

'Get on with it!'

I sighed, trying to think of how to start my story. Taking a deep breath, I began.

'It all started a long time ago. I was about 8 when it really began. My dad was wealthy, very wealthy, but he always wanted more. He wanted me to be cool and 'hip' but I wasn't. I always wanted to be by myself, and I only wanted to fade away. My dad wanted me to be a business man like himself, but I wanted to be a doctor, knowing that I could help people that needed it.

One night, my mother found out she was pregnant again. My dad was over joyed. He wanted it to be another son, someone he could teach to be everything that I wasn't. My mother on the other hand, wanted a little girl. She wanted a daughter to dress up, and have all those girly moments. I wanted neither. I wanted to be alone; I didn't need some annoying brat to bug me.

My mother finally gave birth to a little girl. After that, my dad changed suddenly, always out at the pub. I slouched off by myself, and I usually didn't come home at night. Things started getting worse.

Chloe, my sister, finally reached her 4th birthday. I was 12 at the time, and I hadn't changed one bit. My mother made me stay at home that night, but I wished she didn't. My father got back from the pub, drunk, and started hitting me. He kept yelling at me that I was a waste of space, and why couldn't I be normal. I had always considered myself to be normal, but after my father said that, I hated myself.

I joined the rough crowd at school, the 'trouble makers'. At the age of 14, I started doing drugs. And yet the beatings carried on.

Dad came back from work one day, in a right foul mood. He had gone into serious debt, and had had to sell the business. He went straight out to the pub, and when he got home, the beating was one of the worst I had ever had.

My mum usually stayed on the side lines, watching, but that night, she tried to stop him. He just pushed her out the way and kept on hitting me. Chloe woke up, wanting a drink and saw what dad was doing. She threw herself at him, before he laid into her. I was too weak to stop him, and my mum had received a blow on the head when she went for him, and she couldn't do anything. We both watched as he beat the life out of her defenceless body.

That was the night she died. She was only 6. My dad couldn't phone the police, so he dragged her body into the garden, before dousing it petrol. What he did next still haunts me till this day. He lit at match and set her body on fire. My mother started going hysterical, she kept on yelling 'my baby, my baby.' I didn't know what to do. I just held onto her shaking body all night.

For the next couple of weeks, nothing more was said. Father still went out to the pub, would come home, and beat both me and my mother. I had started to consider this to be 'normal.' I thought I was becoming what my dad wanted, but he wanted nothing to do with me, only to use me as a punch bag.

I got fed up with it, and one night I didn't come home. I had no idea what he did to my mother, but I was soon to find out.

The following morning, I got home, and found my mother's beaten body on the floor. She wasn't dead, but she was barely breathing. I tried to get her up the stairs, but I couldn't lift her. I found a blanket and a pillow, and I had to leave her there. I left to go to school, and prayed she would be ok.

I couldn't go home that night; I had to do a drug deal. We met up, but it didn't go to plan. Someone went mental and pulled a gun on us all. I got shot, as well as someone else. I couldn't go to hospital though, I knew what would have been said if I did.

I got home and had to sort myself out there.

Dad got so bad, that one night he came home from the pub and shoved us all in the car. He didn't tell us what was wrong, other than 'he was going to die.' I hoped what he was saying was true, but I didn't know that I would be part of it when he did.

We were driving along the motorway, and he kept swerving, being drunk and all. My mum started moaning in pain. Father started hitting her, and I unbuckled my seat belt and desperately tried to stop him. I punched him, and the force of it twisted his head, and the car swerved violently, and we were involved in a horrendous car accident. Both of my parents died that night, and I almost lost my life too.

I was sent to lots of different foster homes, some were ok, but many of them reminded me of my parents and I almost went off the rails again. I had gotten better, and wasn't getting into trouble anymore, and then I finally came here. Carlisle's been there, as well as Esme.

It feels good to be surrounded by friends and everything...' I trailed off, my voice starting to break, as I fought back the need to cry. I glanced at Bella who had said nothing. She seemed on the verge of hysteria. I decided to cut out some of the worse bits, I would only tell them to her when she was ready.

'Oh my God, Edward, I didn't know, why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to tell me your life's story. I am such a selfish cow. I shouldn't be in this world anymore, I hate myself.'

I grabbed Bella's shoulders and shook her gently. 'Don't you say that, don't you EVER say that again, ok? If anyone should die, it should be me.'

Bella shook her head before answering. 'You did nothing wrong, me on the other hand... I'm such a bad, bad person.' She muttered. I closed my eyes and started telling her the thing I didn't want to tell her just yet.

'Do you want to know what I did that was such a bad thing?' I asked, with anger in my words. Bella nodded her head silently.

'After the car had finished rolling, I was still conscious. I was able to get out of the car. My father was also awake, but it was too late for my mother. Dad started yelling for help, he was hardly injured. I crawled back into the car. Father started begging to me to help him, but all I did was watch him. Un-clipping his seat belt, he thought I was going to help him. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'You don't belong in this world. After all the pain you caused me, you think I'm going to help _you_?' He looked at me with fear in his eyes, and I pulled the seat belt around his neck, and applied the pressure. He started struggling, gasping for breath, but I was strong that him. His movements slowed, before his head dropped to the side, and a trickle of blood came from his mouth.'

'I murdered my own father, now do you see why it is I who should die, not you.' I spat to Bella. She just shook her head.

'I've done things too. Worse than that. But what I know is, you're stronger than me. I could not have to my life's story as freely as you just did. I don't know if I ever will be...' she trailed off, tears shining in her eyes. I immediately felt guilty, and I took her carefully in my arms.

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.' I begged, as the tears fell down Bella's face. She nodded. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but after a while, Bella started to get tired. I made a move to get off of the bed, but she held onto me.

'Don't leave, stay with me. I don't want to get hurt anymore.' She whispered, before sleep consumed her.

'I promise I won't let anyone hurt you my love, even if it means getting myself hurt in the process...' And with that, I followed her example, letting the sleep overpower me with Bella in my arms, and I didn't want it to change.

_AHH! Omg I was actually crying whilst I was writing that. Sorry for not writing anymore chapters, but I kinda... forgot? *sheepish grin* Anyway, I hope that was ok and wasn't too over the top. Just to let you know, they arn't getting together just yet, I'm not that nice ;) But because I'm not nice (lol) I'm going to give you a preview of next chapter :D woop woop._

Chapter 6 preview

I sat down at the table, with everyone else. They were starting to get used to me, as I was them. Edward came over to our table, with a girl tied to his arm.

'Hey guys, Bella.' He said, smiling. I heard Alice groan.

'Eddie, arn't you going to introduce me to Becka?' The girl asked.

'It's Bella. Get your ears checked you twat.' I hissed at her. Edward looked proudly around the table, not hearing what we just said, before announcing, 'This is Jessica. She's my girlfriend, and I love her.'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Jessica grabbed me roughly by the throat. 'Keep away from him, bitch. He's mine.' Normally, I would have fought back, but after all the emotional stress that had been put onto me these past couple of weeks, all I could do was gasp for air.

'We all know you're a murderer, and it should have been you who died that night, not Josh.' After she said that, all the memories flooded back, and I started screaming. She let go of me and ran off, leaving me as I slid down the wall, all my strength failing me, leaving me.

'Bella, Bella? What happened?' I looked up and into the eyes of...

_Woop – I'm mean arn't I?? Hmm, who do you think shes going to open up to?? More memories in the next chapter._

_xx_


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do you really except me to write the Twilight Saga??

What a long wait... I wonder how many readers I have left. Oh well... I've had family problems that have just taken up so much of my time... And the problems are still there, so the chapters might be few and far between I'm afraid...

Chapter 6

BPOV

1 week later 

Carlisle had finally told me that I was allowed to go to school again. My cuts were healing well, and I had put on a surprising amount of weight, much to his pleasure and my displeasure.

Everyone had the rota of taking me to school, and it was Edward's day today. Climbing into his Volvo, I pulled the seat belt around me, and clicked it into place whilst Edward drew out of the drive way.

We made our way to school in silence, which was unusual. He always tried to pry my life out of my resenting lips. He didn't seem to get the message that I wasn't going to say anything... yet. That was until today.

We slowly drew to a halt outside the school. Edward was out of his seat and opening my door before I had chance to blink. Sliding out of the Volvo, I stood up and he grabbed my bag from the back seat, shouldered it and with a 'beep beep' from the Volvo telling us it was locked, we made our way into school.

Edward walked me to my first lesson which was double Spanish – which thankfully I had with Alice – before he handed me back my bag. With apologetic eyes, he spoke to me.

'I'm not going to be able to walk you to your classes today, is that ok with you?' He murmured, his eyes speaking volumes.

'Errm, sure, I can always get Alice to help me if I need it...' I trailed off. Edward was already nodding his head and starting to walk off.

'That's good then. I'll see you at lunch?'

I didn't reply, I just walked into Spanish and collapsed into the seat next to Alice. She ignored me, just like she had for the whole week I had stayed at her house.

'I'm sorry for what I said when I first met you?' I asked questioningly. Alice turned to glare at me before giving me a brief shake of the head and turned her attention to the front of the class.

Senora Swann walked in and class began. While her back was turned, I leaned in close to Alice and whispered as loudly as I dared, 'fine, I'll go shopping with you.' Perhaps it wasn't the best time to say it as she let out a loud squeal and threw her arms round my neck, making me hiss in pain.

Senora Swann turned around in annoyance and asked heatedly, 'What's all the commotion about Miss Cullen?' Alice only turned to look at her before happily stating 'Me y Bella voy de compras.' I groaned in irritation and copied down the sentences that covered the board.

Once Swann's back was turned, Alice leaned in to whisper 'We can get you some really cute dresses, maybe even some really nice knee length skirts, what do you think Bella?'

I glared at her before hissing 'No and no. Over my dead body! You know what I wear, and I'm not wearing what you want me to.'

She smirked at me before replying. 'That's what you think.'

Once again, Senora Swann turned back around before yelling 'Miss Cullen and Miss Cullen, SHH!' I tried to hide back a grimace. Ever since moving in with the Cullen's, I'd been forced to change my name. But I liked it to a point; it just sounded stupid say Miss Cullen and Miss Cullen. It made the teacher sound like a broken record. The bell finally rang, signalling the end of the lesson.

Packing away my books, I slowly made my way to the door, knowing my next lesson was English, before Alice walked to my side. Placing a hand on my wrist she stopped me.

'Bella, listen. We all forgive you for what you said on the first day we met you. We all understand it was harsh sitting with you, not even knowing why you were by yourself. So this is why I'm going to ask you now, may we sit with you at lunch?'

Forcing a small smile onto my face, I replied.

'Yeah, sure. I might not be at lunch though...' I trailed off, after seeing Alice slowly nodding her head.

'I understand, so, I'll see you later, maybe?'

'Yeah, ok. Bye.'

Alice quickly walked out of the classroom, to her next lesson, which was Gym. Sighing, I pulled my bag further onto my shoulder, before putting my head down and making my way to English... alone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I sat down at the table, with everyone else. They were starting to get used to me, as I was them. Edward came over to our table, with a girl tied to his arm.

'Hey guys, Bella.' He said, smiling. I heard Alice groan.

'Eddie, aren't you going to introduce me to Becka?' The girl asked.

'It's Bella. Get your ears checked you twat.' I hissed at her. Edward looked proudly around the table, not hearing what we just said, before announcing, 'This is Jessica. She's my girlfriend, and I love her.'

Everyone gasped loudly, whilst I just stared at Edward. How could he be going out with that... 'thing'. He pulled up a chair, and sat down. Jessica sat on his lap.

I stood up sharply, and I noticed everyone's eyes on me. Edward spoke up.

'Bella? Are you ok?' He asked, a frown causing a crinkle on his forehead to appear.

'Not really no. I am _not _sitting at this table as long as that 'thing' is here,' I drew a breath, '_Eddie_.' I saw him wince, and immediately felt guilty.

Turning my back to him, I walked off. I heard Edward ask everyone else what 'was with me today'.

Before I left the room, I heard Alice yell at him, 'What do you think Edward? He dad just abandoned her, she feels as if no-one loves her anymore, and then you bring this _thing_ here and expect us to welcome her with open arms?'

The doors slammed shut behind me, and I welcomed the silence with open arms.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Making my way to Art, I bumped into Jessica, literally. She staggered back, and drew a breath to apologize before she noticed it was me she had walked into. She smiled an evil smile, and walked towards me.

'Are you sad, knowing Edward doesn't want you?' She sneered at me.

'Not really, 'cos I know, he's going to see you for who you really are, and when he does, I'll be here, ready and waiting.'

Jessica grabbed me roughly by the throat. 'Keep away from him, bitch. He's mine.' Normally, I would have fought back, but after all the emotional stress that had been put onto me these past couple of weeks, all I could do was gasp for air.

'We all know you're a murderer, and it should have been you who died that night, not Josh.' After she said that, all the memories flooded back, and I started screaming. She let go of me and ran off, leaving me as I slid down the wall, all my strength failing me, leaving me.

'Bella, Bella? What happened?' I looked up and into the eyes of...

'Seth?' I gasped. He crouched down and took both of my hands in his own before looking deeply into my face.

'Bells, are you ok? Wait, that was a stupid question, it's obvious you're not ok. Why did I have to say something as stupid as that, I've probably made it a whole lot worse.' He started muttering to himself. I laughed quietly.

'Always the same , aren't you Seth?'

'Well you know me.' He said with a grin on his face.

'Seth, what are you doing here? How come you're not on the Res. Anymore?' I asked. His smiled vanished quickly.

'Listen, don't get mad ok? I was expelled because I heard some people spreading shit about you. Jake was there as well, and he had to hold me back.' He trailed off as he saw the tears pooling in my eyes again.

'Bells? What did I say? Aww man! I did it again didn't I? Me and my big mouth...'

'How is Jake?' I cut him off.

'He's missing you 'lil Bells, we all are.'

'Why did you leave?'

'You know why...'

'No! I don't! You're my brother! You're not meant to leave! You were meant to be there for me, when my life turned to shit!' I cried, clutching to his shirt. He came to sit down next to me, and placed an arm around my shoulders, before pulling me close.

'You had Emmett. Emmett was always more of a brother to you than I was...'

'HE WAS NEVER THERE FOR ME!! He left me when I needed him the most, he wasn't my brother, he was just a friend, a friend that abandoned me, just like you did.'

The tears were flowing freely down my face, and I could feel Seth shaking, which meant he was crying too.

'I didn't mean to. I just couldn't live with Dad anymore. I love you Bells, I always have, and always will. You're my little sister, and if anyone hurts you, me and the lads will come get the person...'

'Lads...?' I whispered.

'Don't you remember? God Bell, what's happened to you? The lads? Well, that's me, Jake, Embry, Quil, Leah...'

'Leah's a girl, she doesn't count.' I laughed, earning a shallow laugh from Seth as well.

It fell silent, as we sat on the floor, holding each other. After a while, I grabbed Seth's arm to check the time.

'Well, I've missed most of Art...' I trailed of, sighing.

'Do you want to go home? Actually, scratch that, you're going home whether you like it or not.' Seth said to me. He stood up and held out a hand to me, which I grasped and he pulled me up.

He put an arm around my shoulder, and started to lead me out of the school.

'We'll take my car, ok?' I nodded, and let him lead me to his car, and waited for him to take me home...

_Don't like this chapter :( Just to let you know, Seth is Bella's bro, cos I love seth and want him in my story :D Emmett isn't her brother like I made out in the beginning of the story, hes a Cullen, which Bella knew and stuff..._

_Please review... make me feel better after my totally crappy month? _

_xx_


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own (:

Just like to clear up a few things (:

bella08: They are just 2 normal teenagers, 'cos they're not in love yet. Also, it's not gonna be perfect, 'cos I write differently from S.M so it's not going to be like it is in the books. Also, she can be in a place where she gets hurt, because I wrote it like that (:

What-a-sick-masochistic-lion: Just a quick thing – lol, i found it work, if they're sharp enough :D xx

^^ If I sound mean, I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to be (:

Also, one last thing, I'm dedicating this story to brokenfromthepast (:

Back to the story xx

Chapter 7

BPOV

I walked into the kitchen and dropped my keys onto the table, before making my way over to the fridge.

Opening the fridge door, I grabbed two cokes and chucked one at Seth before yelling, 'Carlisle? Esme?'

I was greeted by silence.

I looked at Seth who just shrugged his shoulders. Sighing in frustration, I gestured for Seth to follow me up the stairs. He shook his head.

'I can't Bells. I need to get back to school, otherwise I would have loved to have stayed.' He looked at the coke in his hand. It was unopened.

He placed it on a random table in the hall way, before making his way to the door.

'I'll see you soon.'

'Bye big brother, send my love to Jake,' I said.

'Bye,' he said again, before walking out of the door. 'Oh, hey Mrs C,' he muttered, as he passed Esme, who had a pile of groceries in her hands.

'Hello dear. I take it Bella is here?' She said, raising a perfect eyebrow at him. He nodded before scurrying off to his car.

I stepped out of the house to help Esme carry the shopping into the kitchen.

She smiled graciously as we walked into the house. Placing the bags on the table, Esme grabbed my keys and threw them at me.

'Better put them somewhere safe,' she said with a wink, before carrying on with putting away the shopping.

I put the keys away in my pocket, before glancing at my watch. The rest of the family would be home soon.

Walking out into the hallway, I looked up as I heard the front door open. It was Jasper. An idea quickly formulated in my mind.

'Bella?' Jasper asked. 'What are you plotting? I can see that mischievous glint in your eye...' he trailed off as I stormed up to him. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the sitting room, before shutting the door behind me.

'If you want to kidnap me, hiding me in here isn't the greatest plan ever,' he laughed.

'I need your help, but I don't want everyone to know just yet.'

'I'm all ears,' Jasper said, still with a smile on his face.

'I left my bike at Charlie's, and I was wondering if you could give me a lift there?'

'You have a bike?' He asked, the smile gone from his face. 'Edward isn't going to like this.'

'Please Jazz, you're my only hope.'

He looked at me for a long time, before sighing and nodding his head.

'Give me 10 minutes,' he said.

'You're the best!' I shouted, throwing my arms around him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around me as well.

'So they tell me Bella, so they tell me.'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

We managed to leave the house before anyone else had come home, and without Esme noticing.

Pulling up outside of Charlie's house, I jumped off the back of Jasper's bike. Pulling his spare helmet off of my head, I shook out my hair.

'Wait here,' I said, 'just in case he won't give it to me.'

Jasper nodded, and I hurried up the garden path, before knocking on the door.

Charlie opened it almost immediately.

'Charlie, I came to get my bike.'

He seemed reluctant at first.

'What's wrong with your truck?'

I sighed. 'It's just not who I am Charlie, please just let me get my stuff.'

He sighed before opening the door more and allowing me to get my stuff.

Walking to the downstairs closet, I grabbed my crash helmet and leathers before walking to the garage.

Wheeling my bike put into the cool night air, I pulled my leathers and helmet on before mounting the bike.

I switched it on, using the kick start, and drove it out of the drive.

Signalling to Jasper that I was ready to go, we both drove off, destroying the silence with our revs.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Hitting a small county lane, I allowed myself to go faster. Glancing down, I saw that I was doing around 120mph.

I looked over my shoulder to see where Jasper was. He was a couple of feet away.

I looked forwards again, and prepared to slow down. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a deer jumped out in front of me. Slamming the brakes on, the bike started twisting and turning beneath of me, before crashing to the ground.

My head smashed onto the ground and I was propelled a couple of hundred yards. I finally came to a halt.

'Shit...' I moaned, before sitting up and pulling my helmet off. Now I had the fun job of checking for injuries.

Gingerly re-moving myself from the floor, I decided that the only bad injury was on my arm, which was a massive graze, and my leather jacket was shredded.

'BELLA!!' I looked up and saw Jasper running towards me. 'Bloody hell! I thought you were dead!' He exclaimed. 'Where are you hurt?'

'Just my arm,' I moaned. Jasper gently grabbed my arm and turned it over, and took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the damage.

'Christ, we need to get you to a hospital. Can you still ride?'

'Yeah, I can still ride, but I refuse to going to hospital, I just refuse,' I said, whilst glaring up at Jasper.

'Alright, I guess Carlisle can take a look at you. Let's go.'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_There we go, another update (: Please review – they always make my day, ok, I've decided, if I get... hmm... let's think... 6/7 reviews, I'll update in the next two days, and if I get 10, I'll update tomorrow, and if i get 15 (xD) I'll update again today (: You're choice._

_Byee!!_

_xx_


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight or its characters x

Chapter 8

BPOV

Drawing to a halt outside the Cullen's house, I took a deep intake of air. This was not going to be pleasant, and I knew Esme would do her nut if she found out I had a bike. All this family seemed to want to do was to keep me safe.

I was feeling faint, so Jasper gently put his arms around me and supported my entire weight. I looked up and smiled at him gratefully. He smiled back and opened the door to the house.

'Oh my god, BELLA!' Glancing up, I noticed Alice rushing towards me, closely followed by Esme.

'Alice dear, you really should be more quiet, the neighbours will be complaining again...' she trailed off noticing me clinging onto Jasper for dear life. 'Carlisle! Come quickly. Jasper dear, take her into the lounge.' Esme muttered, fluttering around me.

'Esme, I'm fine – really I am.' I whispered, my legs giving out on me.

'Jesus Christ. CARLISLE!' Esme was screeching and I have having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying. My head was killing me.

Carlisle entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks before walking back out again.

'Where the hell do you think you are going Carlisle?!' Esme was still screeching.

'Esme?' I muttered weakly.

'Yes dear?' She asked, leaning down to put her head near mine.

'Shut the fuck up.'

'Oh. Yes dear.'

Carlisle entered the room again, this time carrying his doctor's bag. He came towards me and gently started prodding my head.

'Ow. Fuck fuck fuck SHIT. OW! Get off!' I yelled. My head was fucking painful man, and his 'gentle' prodding was making it a whole fucking lot worse.

'Just take deep breaths Bella. Your head is fine, just bruised. I'm going to take a look at this arm and give it a wash.' I took deep breaths and let the Doc get on with his work.

I heard the door open a close, but it didn't register of who the person that entered was. I heard a sharp intake of air. I looked towards the doorway. There was a furious looking Edward standing there.

'What the fuck happened?'

I groaned. Fucking typical. _He_ just had to show up now, didn't he?

'Edward, dear, I don't think this is the right time...' Esme began.

'What the fuck did you do?' Edward cut in. He was pissed off majorly.

'Hmm. Let me think. I went out with Jasper to get my bike, floored it, almost hit a dear, bike went down, smacked my head and pretty much ripped my arm open. That's what I did. Happy now?' I shot back at him. He was silent for a couple of moments before he turned to Jasper.

'You let her do this? This is all you fault!'

'Whoa, Edward, dude. Chill! She asked me to help her man, she practically _begged_. What do you think I should have said? No?'

'That's exactly what you should have said! God Damn it Jasper she could have died...'

I broke in quickly. I raised my hand. 'Err hello? I'm still here and last time I checked I was still alive so no harm done.'

'No harm done? NO HARM DONE?! Jesus Christ Bella! Look at yourself and then tell me there's no harm done!' Edward yelled.

'Edward man. Just calm down would you. This isn't helping the situation at all.' Jasper said, trying to defuse the situation.

Edward turned around and hit Jasper squarely in the face.

'OW! DUDE?! WHAT THE FUCK?!' Jasper spluttered, clasping his face as the blood began to rush from it.

'Oh my God...' I whispered, a sickening feeling was starting to rise from the pit of my stomach.

'Bella?' Esme asked, concerned. Edward heard her and turned to me quickly before kneeling down beside the chair. He took my hand.

'What's wrong? Bella, are you alright?' He asked worriedly.

'I think I'm going to be sick...' I tore my hand from his grasp and ran to the toilet before retching violently. I noticed someone pull my hair up away from my face. I finally finished and collapsed by the bath. I felt the person who had been holding my hair up wrap their arms around me.

'Oh Bella. Please don't scare me like that again.' Edward whispered, tightening his grasp around me. I pushed him away.

'Why the hell do you care about me anyway?' I muttered angrily, standing up before wobbling slightly. Edward placed a hand on my arm to steady me but I pulled away.

'Bella, please, I'm sorry. I can't bear to see you like this.' He begged.

'See me like what? What do I look like to you?' I hissed to him, pissed off that he was suddenly trying to protect me.

He hesitated. 'I... err... well... You look scared and alone. You look like how I feel.'

I stopped before turning to him. 'What did you say?'

'I said you look scared and... well... alone.'

I slapped him. Hard.

His hand flew to his face, shocked.

'Don't you ever, say anything like that ever again. Do you understand? You know nothing about me. _Nothing_.' I whispered in a dangerously low voice, before turning to leave. Just as I was about to reach the door, he spoke to me.

'You only know it's the truth. That's why you're running from me. You're scared that you'll end up alone again, like you have been for most of your life. And you know what? You probably will end up alone again. You're a selfish little girl who thinks no one can hurt her...'

I cut in. 'You're wrong,' I whispered, tears flowing down my face.

'I'm not wrong. I'm right, because it's exactly how I felt when my whole world came crashing down. Tell me Bella, what made you like this. Please! I told you my story, now it's your turn to tell me yours.'

'I can't. Please, don't make me.' I was shaking my head and whimpering. He grabbed the tops of my arms and shook me gently.

'Tell me Bella. Tell me and prove me that I'm wrong.'

'You'll hate me.'

'I could never hate you.'

'You'll never speak to me again.'

'I could never not speak to you. Just tell me.'

'Why you do want to know that desperately?' I begged.

He took a deep breath before replying.

'Because I think I'm falling in love with you.'

_So, I decided to start writing this story again. I know this chapter doesn't make sense, and there's going to be questions, but hopefully all shall be revealed in the next chapter. I hope I still have a few reviewers left? *Sheepish grin*I'm sorry for being a crappy writer in updating. Please please please don't hate me ):_

_Sarah _

_xx_


End file.
